L'Etoile du Nord
by Jolinar de Malkschour
Summary: A la demande de Gandalf, Arasheben rejoint la Communauté de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne pour aider ce dernier. Mais Thorin se demande bien en quoi elle peut l'aider ! Elle ne possède aucunes compétences particulières et ne semble même pas avoir vu une arme de sa vie ! Un comble pour une personne censée l'aider, même si Gandalf soutient le contraire.
1. 1 - La requête du Magicien Gris

**Merci à Elma Orel pour sa participation active à mon histoire en me donnant des idées c'est grâce à elle qu'est né le personnage d'Uzokreen (elle m'a donné son accord pour l'utiliser), en me relisant, en me donnant son avis et en m'aidant à écrire.**

 **Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien. Arasheben et les personnages que j'inventerai au fur et à mesure sont les miens.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis : je suis ouverte à tous vos commentaires, négatifs ou positifs, du moment qu'ils sont expliqués et argumentés dans le plus grand respect.**

 **En espérant que cela vaut vraiment l'attente que je vous ai imposée.**

 _Paroles :_ les personnages discutent dans leur langue maternelle

 ** _Paroles :_** échange télépathique entre Zedd et son (ses) interlocuteur(s)

(Blabla) : définition d'un mot

 **Paroles :** les pensées de Thorin

 **Paroles** _ **:**_ les pensées d'Arasheben

[ _Blabla_ ] : Intervention de la Déesse dans l'esprit d'Arasheben

 **1-La requête du Magicien Gris**.

- _Haute-Prêtresse ?_ M'interpella mon secrétaire particulier.

Je levais la tête de l'une des nombreuses missives que je rédigeais depuis maintenant deux heures.

 _-Oui, Ryga ?_

 _-C'est bientôt l'heure._

 _-Za' ?_ Appelais-je, en me tournant vers elle. _Il est temps d'y aller._

La jeune femme de dix-huit ans acquiesça et rangea activement ses affaires. De mon côté, je remis ma plume à sa place et refermais le récipient d'encre, laissant le soin à Ryga d'envoyer mes propres dépêches à qui de droit.

Prenant la théière posée non loin de moi, je me versais le breuvage chaud dans une tasse. Je fermais les yeux et en bus une gorgée, appréciant le goût des fruits rouges roulant sur ma langue. Je me levais de ma chaise et m'étirais en ronronnant de satisfaction, sentant tous mes muscles se détendre au fur et à mesure.

Ryga classa rapidement mes papiers. J'en profitais pour me lever et me dégourdir les jambes autour de la table ronde. Lorsque Ryga

eut fini, je lui fis part de quelques précisions importantes qu'il nota au fur et à mesure sur un parchemin.

- _Concernant Dame Galadriel, un Messager Particulier devra lui délivrer la missive dans les plus brefs délais. Bien entendu, il attendra sa réponse. J'aimerai accompagner la lettre d'un peu de chocolat._

Je plissais les yeux et y réfléchis quelques secondes.

- _Je crois me souvenir que c'est le noir pour elle et le praliné pour lui. Mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Je préfère me fier au Maître-Chocolatier : Tollen sait exactement lequel Dame Galadriel et son mari affectionnent tout particulièrement. Oh ! Zut ! J'ai oublié ! Je voulais rappeler au Maître-Forgeron Haldic d'envoyer à Daïn la liste des candidats au test d'admission du titre de Maître-Forgeron. Pas de chocolat, il ne faut pas que cela passe pour un pot-de-vin. Je ne suis pas certaine de le voir aujourd'hui. J'aimerai un mot lui rappelant que la date butoir de l'envoie est la fin de cette semaine._

Je m'arrêtais lorsque je vis Sanoré, l'un de mes Corbeau (Garde du corps), entrer dans l' _Asba_ (tente ronde plus ou moins grande selon les besoins, certaines étant reliées entre elles).

- _Un Messager Particulier du Rohan est arrivé._ Nous informa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et lui fis signe de le faire entrer. Briana, la collègue de Sanoré, finissait de le fouiller : avec son accord, le Messager pu enfin entrer. Il fit une révérence en guise de salut.

-Je suis Tagrim, fils de Docley. L'intendant du Gondor Turgon vous présente ses hommages.

Il me tendit une dépêche fermée par de la cire. Avec une moue offusquée, Ryga la prit, cassa le sceau et le déplia avant de me l'apporter. Il était très pointilleux : tous les messages, qui m'étaient adressés, devaient passer par lui, même ceux qu'il n'avait pas à lire. C'était l'une de ses prérogatives, point !

Zaelle et moi nous jetâmes un coup d'œil amusé.

Pendant que je lisais le courrier, Ryga écrivit le billet à l'intention d'Haldic et Zaelle proposa à Tagrim de quoi boire. C'était avec un plaisir évident qu'il accepta un peu de vin que nous gardions dans toutes les _Asbas_ que Zaelle et moi occupions.

-Je suppose que le Haut-Prêtre a sa propre invitation pour le Solstice d'Été du Gondor ? Voulus-je savoir.

-Oui. Vous êtes la première que je suis venu voir.

-J'enverrais la confirmation de la présence de Zaelle et de moi-même par écrit le plus rapidement possible.

Alors que Tagrim sortit de l' _Asba_ en direction de celle de Zedd, je rendis le papier à Ryga.

- _La confirmation de la présence de Zaelle et de moi-même doit être envoyée avant le début de la Lune des Fleurs_ ( mois de mai). _Je préfère l'écrire de ma propre main demain matin._

- _Très bien._

Ryga me fit signer son écrit pour le Maître-Forgeron du Clan.

- _Anliam !_ Appela-t-il.

Mon messager personnel apparut aussitôt.

- _Pour Haldic._ Informa-t-il en lui tendant le papier. _Nous serons aux Doléances._

Le brun aux yeux marron acquiesça et partit faire son travail.

- _Haute-Prêtresse, il est temps d'y aller._ Me rappela mon secrétaire particulier.

Ryga, Zaelle, nos deux Corbeaux, et moi sortîmes de l' _Asba_.

- _L'aube est à peine levée._ Constatais-je. _Allons rendre grâce à la Déesse pour tous les bienfaits qu'elle nous apporte._

 _Nous rencontrâmes de nombreuses personnes déjà levées. La plupart nous saluèrent d'un sourire mais plusieurs se rapprochèrent pour me parler._

 _-Adela ! M'exclamais je, lorsque celle-ci m'aborda la première. Je vois que le petit Kevrah est enfin rétabli de son infection respiratoire. Comme Géor et toi devaient être rassurés…_

 _-Vous n'avez pas idée ! Nous allons fêter son rétablissement ce soir en famille._

 _Mon cœur se serra : aurais-je la chance d'avoir un jour des enfants ? Je l'espérais mais vu comme c'était parti, je risquais grandement de ne jamais connaître les joies de la maternité. Je me penchais vers le bébé et lui caressais ses joues rondes et rouges._

 _-Bonjour toi ! Bonjour ! Oh ! Ce que tu es mignon comme tout ! J'ai envie de croquer tes joues tellement elles sont mignonnes ! Ça lui fait quel âge ?_

 _-Un an. Est-ce que vous pourriez le bénir ?_

 _-Bien évidemment._

 _Je posais une paume sur la tête du bébé et psalmodiais une prière. Je posais mes lèvres sur son front durant quelques secondes._

 _Adela me remercia et reparti à ses occupations quotidiennes._

 _Quelques personnes se succédèrent pour me parler de leurs préoccupations et je les aider de mon mieux._

 _Zaelle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer_ Arasheben dans cette situation précise : elle connaissait le prénom de chaque personne du Clan et parler avec elle de ses préoccupations comme si elle connaissait tout sur sa vie, le tout avec bienveillance et sans jamais juger. Zaelle espérait faire aussi bien qu'Arasheben sur ce terrain.

 _Lorsque Fortin apparut à son tour. Je sentis Ryga se raidir car le retard sur l'emploi du temps s'accumulait._

 _-Haute-Prêtresse ! J'ai besoin de me Confier !_

- _Haute-Prêtresse, il faut vraiment avancer. Sinon…_ Me murmura mon secrétaire particulier.

 _-Ryga, on se détend. On a besoin de moi. Les Doléances peuvent encore attendre un peu. Fortin, pouvons-nous avancer pendant que nous parlons ? Sinon, Ryga va me faire une crise cardiaque. Je ne peux me le permettre, car lui seul connait toutes les affaires en cours._

- _Bien évidemment ! Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir y arriver. Ce test d'admission est connu pour sa difficulté et…_

Le reste du groupe s'était mit à quelques pas derrière nous pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Fortin continua à me parler de son stress. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il me remercia de mon attention. Avant de s'éloigner, il m'offrit un sourire éblouissant, ce qui eut le don de me réchauffer le cœur.

Je savais pour quelle raison primordiale je me battais tous les jours : mon Peuple. Etre une femme dans ma position n'était pas toujours chose facile, vu les contraintes qui m'étaient imposées. Mais c'était un "petit" mal nécessaire pour le bien-être du Clan. Ma personne importait peu. Seuls mes gens comptaient.

 _Au grand soulagement de Ryga nous pûmes enfin avancer._

 _-Le Rhovanion est une région si prospère et si riche. Nos montures et nos aurochs_ (bovidés) _ont de la nourriture à profusion et nous aussi, par conséquent._ Pensa à voix haute Zaelle, émerveillée par notre situation actuelle.

 _-Remercie nos accords commerciaux avec les Elfes et le Rohan. En parlant de ça, ce matin, j'ai lu un courrier de Dame Galadriel me demandant de les approfondir. Ce sera notre prochaine étape. Mais demain, nous irons d'abord rencontrer Fengel pour revoir nos échanges sur les chevaux._ Soupirai-je à fendre l'âme.

Zaelle étouffa un fou rire.

 _-J'aime énormément ton soutien._ Plaisantais-je, en lui coulant néanmoins un regard noir pour la pure forme. _Fengel est un roi avide et querelleur, peu populaire au Rohan. Pour la peine, tu viendras avec Zedd et moi pour voir comment entretenir une relation avec ce genre de personnage. Etant Nomades, nous dépendons entièrement des autres pour nous fournir dans une grande majorité de domaine._

 _-Mais ! Je suis avec Sage Uzokreen à ce moment-là._ S'exlama Zaelle, outrée d'être obligée de rater un cours de son professeur préféré.

 _-Ryga ?_

 _-Oui, Haute-Prêtresse ?_

 _-Déplace sa leçon à une autre heure._

 _-Ce sera fait._

 _-Problème réglé. Quel sujet approfondis-tu avec lui en ce moment ?_ M'enquis-je.

 _-La Divination par les Forces Naturelles._ Enonça Zaelle, le regard brillant d'enthousiasme. _Comme pour les Augures par les Étoiles, on se tourne vers le Nord. Les plus importants sont le tonnerre et les éclairs : s'ils viennent de l'Ouest, ils sont réputés heureux. S'ils passent du Nord à l'Est, c'est tout le contraire. Les vents sont aussi des signes de bons ou mauvais présages. Puis, j'étudierai les Présages par les Oiseaux, plus particulièrement leurs vols et leurs chants. Je sais déjà que, toujours face au Nord, si le vol passe à notre gauche, la Déesse est favorable. S'ils passent à notre droite, la Déesse est défavorable. C'est l'un des nombreux moyens qu'elle possède pour nous faire savoir qu'elle prendra toujours soin de nous._

 _-Sage Uzokreen est un très grand savant. Je suis ravie de savoir que tu adores t'instruire avec lui._ Souriais-je, enchantée de sa curiosité insatiable.

Zaelle acquiesça vigoureusement, ses cheveux raides châtains clairs se balançaient sur ses épaules. Une lumière intérieure illuminait les traits de son visage et donnait à ses yeux marrons une chaleur humaine et une grande bonté, dans lesquels beaucoup puiseraient du réconfort ainsi que du courage, voire de l'inspiration lorsque le moment de me remplacer pour elle serait venu.

Sur cette dernière parole, nous priâmes la Déesse : nous lui demandions de bénir ce nouveau jour, qu'il soit plein de paix et d'harmonie comme les précédents. Ensuite, nous dûmes quitter l'autel pour nous occuper d'un autre de mes devoirs inhérent à mon statut : rendre justice. En tant qu' _Arya-Vassala_ ( Haute-Prêtresse) du Clan, mon impartialité me mettait au dessus des problèmes des autres et me permettais de juger avec toute mon objectivité.

Je m'installais confortablement à ma place garnie de plusieurs coussins, flanquée de Sanoré à ma droite.

Comme je le lui permettais habituellement, Zaelle prit place à ma gauche, Briana à ses côtés : étant celle qui me succéderait si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, j'exigeais que, malgré son jeune âge, Zaelle posséda de l'expérience dans toutes ses futures obligations. J'autorisais que son statut de _Namya_ ( Seconde traduit aussi par Petite Sœur) équivalait à mon rang dans de nombreuses occasions, notamment lors des Doléances. Sous mon contrôle et mon autorité, elle était donc libre de prendre des décisions. Lorsque la situation l'imposait, je prenais quelques instants pour lui conseiller une autre manière de considérer la situation avant de lui en expliquer les raisons.

Je jetais un coup d'œil discret en face de moi : l'espace réservé aux plaideurs et défendeurs était noir de monde. Nous en aurions pour la journée.

Je me penchais légèrement à ma gauche et fis signe à Ryga situé non loin de nous d'ouvrir la Séance.

La matinée passa doucement, chacune s'occupant à son tour d'une affaire.

Un cas de vol se présenta à nous. La victime fut rassurée par Zaelle qu'une enquête allait être diligentée et le coupable puni, s'il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'une banale perte.

Pendant ce temps, je me levais pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Après avoir passé pluSeigneurs heures assise, cela me fit un bien fou.

 _-Très bien, Ryga : le cas suivant, s'il-te-plait._ Lui demandais-je, en m'approchant de son bureau rond d'un superbe châtaignier brun foncé.

Il était de coutume chez nous de tenir justice sous le ciel, afin de recevoir le regard bienveillant de la Déesse et du Dieu Cornu.

Ryga me tendit immédiatement un parchemin déjà déroulé. Tandis que la plaignante et le défenseur se levèrent de leur place et s'installèrent à un mètre de mon siège en noyer très sombre, je déchiffrais rapidement l'accusation inscrit sur le papier.

 _-Namara !_ M'exclamais-je, en me tournant pour poser mon regard gris sur elle, laissant le manuscrit à Ryga. _C'est la quatrième fois que je te vois aux Doléances cette décade_ ( 10 jours) _. Par la Déesse ! Sais-tu que tu prends la place d'autres personnes qui ont réellement besoin de mes conseils et de mes décisions ?_

Pendant que je rejoignis mon fauteuil, l'interpellée se tenait bien droite, les épaules jetées en arrière, où cascadait une magnifique chevelure blonde, sa poitrine mise en avant de façon provocante, certaine de son fait. Elle me fixa effrontément dans le blanc des yeux.

Le visage impassible, je soutins ses prunelles d'un vert émeraude, mes yeux se voilant d'une menace terrible si elle continuait à se comporter de la sorte. Au bout de quelques instants, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et ses yeux plongèrent dans une contemplation parfaite de l'herbe se trouvant à ses pieds.

Par soucis de justice pour ce pauvre Réha, je donnais suite à la requête de la cancanière la plus fameuse et la plus connue du Clan.

 _-Namara, exprime-toi, je te prie._ L'invitais-je, en croisant mes mains sur mes genoux.

 _-Et bien ..._ Hésita-t-elle, en dansant sur ses deux pieds.

Je ne quittais pas son visage : par respect pour ceux qui venait m'exposer leurs problèmes et à qui je rendais mes avis, je me devais de leur montrer mon intérêt de cette manière. Même si je comprenais parfaitement que cela mettait certains mal à l'aise.

Namara inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et se redressa fin prête à nous affronter, Réha et moi.

 _-Durant notre relation, Réha m'a offert une bague. Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, il veut la récupérer. Mais il me la donnait et je refuse de la lui rendre : je considère qu'elle est à moi._

Constatant qu'elle avait fini d'exposer son point de vue, je me tournais vers l'immense brun musclé aux yeux noisettes.

 _-Réha, exprime-toi, je te prie._

 _-Ce bijou est dans ma famille depuis des générations : elle se transmet de la mère à l'aîné, lorsqu'il ou elle a décidé de demander en mariage sa moitié. Namara m'avait répondu oui mais s'est désistée quelques jours plus tard. Je veux tout simplement qu'elle me la rendre : la bague est destinée à celle qui sera réellement mon Autre._

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Namara trépignait sur place, manifestement désireuse d'apporter une précision. Mais c'était au tour de Réha de se défendre : elle pourrait lui répondre lorsqu'il aurait fini de parler.

Réha s'était aussi aperçu de son comportement. Il se tut, préférant la laisser s'exprimer.

 _-Il ne peut prouver que la bague se passe de parent à enfant. Il peut très bien l'avoir acheté et vouloir tout simplement la reprendre pour récupérer l'argent qu'il a investi dans ce bijou._

 _-Je peux prouver mes dires._ Contra son ancien prétendant.

Namara pâlit dangereusement, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant à un rythme effréné : c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se faisait démasquer. Elle semblait avoir perdu toute assurance en même temps que le sang quittait son visage.

 _-Effectivement, Haute-Prêtresse._ Confirma Ryga, en se levant, un papier à la main.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me tendit le document afin que je puisse l'apprécier.

 _-Réha m'a fourni l'attestation d'achat de la bague que sa famille garde précieusement pour pouvoir la montrer en cas de problème. Il y a, d'ailleurs, les signatures de toutes les mères et de leurs ainés qui se le sont transmis. Cela a été authentifié._

Je fis un signe de la tête à Ryga, dont la signification fut connue de lui seul : il retourna à son bureau avec le document, sa main se posant sur un petit sablier. Je reportais mon attention sur l'accusatrice.

 _-Comme me le permet notre Loi, Namara, je te propose de bénéficier d'une minute pour réfléchir si tu veux, oui ou non, maintenir la procédure à l'encontre de Réha. Médite avec sagesse. La minute commence..._

J'acquiesçais en direction de Ryga, qui tourna l'objet à l'envers : le sable commença à tomber.

 _\- ... maintenant._

Namara ne perdit pas de temps pour me donner sa réponse : persuadée d'avoir effacé toute preuve de son escroquerie, elle préféra retirer sa plainte.

 _-Namara, le soldat Ryiak t'accompagnera pour récupérer la bague et la rendra directement à Réha._

Reprenant son attestation, Réha se retira de son côté en soupirant de soulagement. Namara amorça un demi-tour en toute hâte dans l'intention évidente de disparaître aussi vite que possible.

 _-Un moment, Namara._

Ma phrase la stoppa net dans son mouvement et son corps se crispa immédiatement : elle espérait sans nul doute être exempt de toute condamnation.

 _-Je ne peux décemment pas laisser passer un tel agissement. Tes actes précédents n'ont jamais été prouvés au grand jour. Une sanction sans preuve n'était pas acceptable. Tu dois comprendre que ton comportement d'aujourd'hui est inadmissible. Et cela passe par te juger._

Elle me lança un regard indécis, confus et apeuré. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle perdit toute contenance. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, elle semblait paniquer de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

Tout en la fixant, je m'adossais à mon siège. Je pris le temps de réfléchir. Je voulais que son châtiment lui serve de leçon tout en contribuant au bien-être de la communauté.

 _-Je t'afflige la peine suivante : dans le cadre du Bien Commun, tu feras de l'intérêt général en travaillant durant un an pour la Bandarie_ ( Titre signifiante "Guérisseusse supérieure". Responsable de l'Ordre des Guérisseurs) _. Elle a justement besoin de personnel. Même si tu n'as aucune formation médicale, elle se chargera de t'inculquer les bases pour que tu puisses être opérationnelle le plus rapidement possible, plus ce qu'elle jugera utile selon ses besoins. Tu iras tous les soirs après ton travail, durant la moitié de tes jours de repos et de tes congés._

Honteuse, les épaules basses, Namara baissa la tête en guise de soumission : s'occuper des autres étaient une sacrée punition pour une égoïste comme elle.

Tandis qu'elle disparaissait de ma vue, j'aperçus le Magicien Gris, debout derrière les bancs, tout de gris vêtu, appuyé sur son fidèle bâton. Son regard rempli de sagesse et pourtant tellement malicieux me contemplait avec cette certitude que j'allais me comporter comme il le désirait.

Une alarme rugissante retentit dans mon esprit. Sa venue annonçait une requête d'importance. Je n'étais pas du tout certaine que j'aimerai l'entendre.

 _-La séance recommencera dans une heure._ M'exclamais-je subitement, des murmures agacés et des soupirs d'aise parvenant à mes oreilles. _Zaelle, vient avec moi. Ryga ? Appelle Zedd_ **(1)** _, s'il-te-plaît. J'ai le sentiment que cela nous concerne tous les trois._

Suivis de Zaelle, Sanoré et Briana, je me levais et confluais vers le Maïar.

 _-Je te salue, Haute-Prêtresse, resplendissante entre toutes._ S'inclina le Magicien Gris, le poing gauche sur la poitrine.

 _-Je te salue, Harbarôr_ (" barbe blanche". Surnom donné à Gandalf par la Clan d'Arasheben) _. Que la Déesse guide tes pas par monts et par vaux._ Dis-je, en le bénissant.

 _-Je te salue, Zaelle, lumineuse entre toutes._

 _-Je te salue, Harbarôr. Que la Déesse te porte conseils et paix._ Lui répondit Zaelle, en le bénissant également.

Je le conviais à me suivre et nous nous retrouvâmes à l' _Asba_ où je recevais les invités : elle était décorée avec goût par de nombreux tapis moelleux, fauteuils douillets, coussins rembourrés, couvertures douces, tables rondes, d'un coffre en bois rouge foncé et d'un foyer creusé à même le sol au milieu afin d'y allumer un feu si nécessaire.

L'Istar s'installa dans un siège à haut dossier, posa son chapeau pointu au sol et adossa habilement son bâton contre l'accoudoir. Dans ce cas particulier, j'aimais à recevoir moi-même les visiteurs et le servis donc en vin, produit que nous gardions toujours à disposition pour faire face à l'arrivée impromptue de n'importe quel visiteur. Zaelle lui présenta une assiette garnie de gâteaux à base de Xocoalt (Chocolat), savamment gardé dans des boîtes en métal pour en conserver toute la fraîcheur.

Je m'assis vis-à-vis d' _Harbarôr_. Zaelle se plaça derrière moi, en biais, montrant ainsi qu'elle était redevenue ma _Namya_. Lorsqu'une situation réclamait que l'on s'adresse exclusivement à moi, voire que je prenne une décision seule, ou avec l'aide de Zedd, elle n'était plus mon égale.

 _-As-tu fait bon voyage, Harbarôr ?_ M'enquis-je.

 _-Excellent, je te remercie, Haute-Prêtresse._ Me répondit-il, en profitant avec gourmandise de sa douceur.

 _-Je suis persuadée que tu es venu avec un but précis en tête, Harbarôr. Alors, soyons directs : pourquoi es-tu ici ?_

- _La situation nécessite que tu redeviennes Azama_ ( Littéralement : "Etoile du Nord" = Garde-fou _)._

Ma mâchoire se décrocha, mes prunelles s'agrandirent d'ébahissement, je m'assis sous la vague de douleur me submergeant entièrement.

Zaelle regarda son mentor d'un œil inquiet : elle ne l'avait jamais vue d'une telle manière. Tant de souffrance transperçait de ses traits harmonieux et aquilins. Zaelle savait qu'être une _Azama_ signifiait être le garde-fou émotionnel et spirituel de quelqu'un d'autre et, comme une Etoile guide, l' _Azama_ guide cette personne afin que cette dernière prenne les bonnes décisions. Zaelle avait entendu dire qu'Arasheben avait tenue un tel rôle auparavant, mais sa "Grande Sœur" ne lui avait jamais confié l'issue de cette tâche.

 _-Hors de question !_ Claqua ma voix plus violemment que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Je sentis immédiatement une main sur mon épaule : Zaelle tentait de me calmer pour ne pas que je dérape auprès d'un allié de notre Peuple depuis des siècles.

 _Harbarôr_ me fixa avec énormément d'étonnement. Nous nous connaissions depuis des années, et malgré les quelques désaccords qui nous avaient opposés par le passé, je ne l'avais jamais habitué à une telle réaction. Je l'avais jusqu'alors toujours très bien accueilli et aidé très souvent, car nous nous retrouvions sur de nombreux points. Les rares fois où je ne pouvais réellement rien faire pour lui, je le lui avais dis de façon polie, calme et réfléchie.

Je me devais cependant d'être ferme et catégorique. Mon instinct m'assurait que rien de bon ne sortirait de ce qu'il attendait de moi cette fois-ci. Cela me suffisait à lui donner une réponse négative.

Je mis un moment à retrouver ma voix. Je fermais les yeux. J'inspirais profondément, retins ma respiration quelques secondes et expirais lentement. Je clignais des yeux et me raclais la gorge.

 _-J'ai un Clan à diriger : je suis dans l'incapacité de l'abandonner sur un simple claquement de doigt de ta part. De plus, tu ne peux pas me demander ÇA, Harbarôr. Surtout pas après ce que j'ai traversé._ Frissonnais-je, en repensant notamment à la période noire que j'avais connu après la mort d'Arae.

 _-Ne pas te demander quoi ?_ Voulut savoir l' _Arye-Vassale_ ( Haut-Prêtre) de la Tribu-Sœur vénérant le Dieu Cornu.

Zedd apparut à mon plus grand soulagement, suivit de Zale, son bouclier-lige, et d'Helnyé, son _Nimae_ ( Second traduit aussi par Petit Frère). Par respect, Zaelle se leva. D'un geste de la main, il la fit rassoir. _-Je te salue, Seigneur, resplendissant entre tous._ S'inclina le Magicien Gris, le poing gauche sur la poitrine.

 _-Je te salue, Harbarôr_. _Que le Dieu guide tes pas par monts et par vaux._ Dit Zedd, en le bénissant.

 _-Je te salue, Helnyé, lumineux entre tous._

 _-Je te salue, Harbarôr. Que la Déesse te porte conseils et paix._ Lui répondit-il, en le bénissant aussi.

Helnyé vint s'asseoir auprès de Zaelle.

Le blond aux longs cheveux frisés sentit la tension et la colère qui m'habitait : quelle demande de la part d' _Harbarôr_ pouvait en être l'origine ?

Depuis dix-sept ans que nous travaillons ensemble, nous nous pratiquions aisément. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil explicite : Zedd comprit immédiatement.

 _-Harbarôr, il en est hors de question._ Confirma ce dernier d'une voix ferme. _La seule et unique fois où elle était Azama, cela s'est très mal passé après la disparition d'Arae : Arasheben était à la limite de la folie et a failli se tuer de douleur et de chagrin. Tu ne peux exiger, en toute connaissance de cause, qu'elle recommence à tenir ce rôle._

Tandis que Zedd continuait son argumentation, je contemplais le Maïar droit dans les yeux et y lus de la compassion, de la compréhension et une lueur déterminée et fatidique. Il repartirait avec moi, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Au même moment, une tornade au crâne chauve et à la longue barbe tressée entra dans l' _Asba_. D'un mouvement de tête, il salua _Harbarôr._

 _-Sage_ U _zokreen..._ Interpellais-je.

 _-Je suis au courant que c'est moi, gamine. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais parfaitement. C'est une information superflue, que je relègue immédiatement dans mes fariboles. Je ne tolère pas de balivernes de ce genre en ma présence. Et je crois que le Dieu picole en ce moment car il ne t'aide pas beaucoup dans les avis que tu donnes, blondinet._

 _-Etre blond n'est pas une couleur mais un concept._ Répliqua immédiatement Zedd, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

 _-Depuis ce matin, je me sentais bête mais en t'écoutant, ça va mieux._ Répondit Uzokreen, un sourire en coin.

Gandalf, Zaelle et moi tentions de cacher notre hilarité : le Magicien ne put se retenir et ria dans sa barbe, je portais une main sur ma bouche, Zaelle baissa la tête, Helnyé se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

 _-J'ai vu les Présages envoyés par la Déesse et le Dieu._ Continua le Sage. _Ils vont dans le sens de la requête d'Harbarôr. En conséquence, Ils apportent leurs soutiens à ce dernier._

Zedd tenta de répliquer mais son interlocuteur le coupa instantanément.

 _-J'aimerais bien être d'accord avec toi mais nous serions deux à avoir tort._ _Leurs volontés sont très claires bien que leurs raisons demeurent obscures pour l'instant : Arasheben doit accepter de suivre Harbarôr. Tu ne peux aller à l'encontre de la volonté de la Déesse et du Dieu, et lui conseiller de prendre le chemin inverse._

Zedd ne peut qu'acquiescer.

 _-Petite gamine._ S'adressa Ukrozeen à Zaelle. _Je vais te préparer à la Cérémonie de Remplacement. Tu viendras après les Doléances._

Zaelle hocha la tête.

 _-Vous me fatiguez. Tous. Et nous sommes à peine à la mi-journée._ Marmonna Uzokreen en disparaissant rapidement.

Une chape de déprime s'abattit sur mon cœur. Incapable de rester immobile, je me levais brusquement. J'avais besoin d'un moment de solitude. Je fis demi-tour et allais à l'extrémité de l' _Asba_. Je posais mes paumes sur la table en bois qui se trouvait près du tissu de la yourte. Je soupirais en fermant à nouveau les yeux. Je fis la seule chose qui me calma lorsque j'étais désespérée.

- _Déesse, je t'en prie aide-moi. Je ne me sens pas capable de recommencer à assumer le rôle d'Azama. Cela a été destructeur pour ma sœur et moi : je me suis retrouvée dévastée par la mort d'Arae avec les horribles sentiments d'être amputée d'une partie de moi-même et de ne pas avoir exercé correctement cette position particulière qui m'a été attribuée. J'ai effectivement une impression d'inachevé qui habite le cœur. Mais de là à recommencer !_

Je sentis la caresse bienveillante caractéristique de la Déesse sur mon esprit et un souffle de soutien m'envahir la poitrine. Je ne serais pas seule à assumer ce statut à part.

Même si ma tête et mon cœur le refusaient catégoriquement, une évidence s'imposa à moi : je DEVAIS accepter cette mission. Ne serait-ce que pour me prouver que j'étais capable de sauver quelqu'un de cette manière-là.

 ** _-Harbarôr m'a choisi grâce à mon expérience, à ce que j'ai vécu après la mort d'Arae. Si je réussis, Erebor deviendra un allié de poids pour le Clan. Et ce serait un énorme avantage pour nous. Nous savons donc maintenant une partie du "pourquoi" de sa requête._** Pensais-je, en permettant à Zedd de lire dans mon esprit.

Une vague de fatigue me submergea : j'allais m'affaisser inégalement dans mon fauteuil et me frottais les paupières.

- _ **Resha...**_ Me répondit mentalement Zedd, en utilisant le surnom qu'il m'avait donné voilà dix-sept ans, lorsque j'étais entrée en fonction. _**Je t'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère lorsqu'Arae est décédée. Je t'ai soutenu de toutes les manières, t'évitant de justesse de te suicider. Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable à nouveau de faire face si ce genre de situation se présentait à nouveau.**_

Il respira profondément, histoire de se calmer, montrant ainsi toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie à l'époque.

Je me levais, m'approchais de lui et encadrer, avec une tendresse fraternelle, son visage de mes mains, plongeant mes yeux gris dans les siens d'un bleu foncé.

 _ **-Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi : tu m'as sauvé de moi-même et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez. Je ne veux pas revivre cette expérience. Néanmoins, la Déesse aimerait que je prenne le chemin qu'Harbarôr me demande d'emprunter. Je ne peux ignorer son avis. Je suis terrifiée par ce que je vais devoir revivre. Je vais être obligée de me Lier émotionnellement à ce Nain afin de juguler la partie la plus sombre de son Âme. Je vais devoir redevenir un Repère pour une personne qui a besoin de s'accrocher à moi pour ne pas sombrer dans la tourmente de son Esprit. Je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver et, même si tel est le cas, d'avoir la force de mener à bien cette tâche extrêmement difficile tout au long de ma vie. Ou tu m'aides ou tu perds ton temps et ton énergie à me contrecarrer.**_

Je soupirais, tentant d'endiguer l'inquiétude prenant possession de mon cœur.

 _-Avoue que ce qui te terrifie le plus est de devoir travailler de concert avec Zaelle._ Plaisantais-je.

 _-Tu me connais tellement bien ! J'étais déjà Haut-Prêtre depuis trois ans lorsque la Haute-Prêtresse Elysabet décéda et que tu la remplaces. J'ai mis des mois avant de m'habituer à toi. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à supporter Za' : je vais l'envoyer dans la fosse à purin à peine ton départ frais de quelques minutes._ Ricana doucement Zedd.

Nous entendîmes distinctement un "Heeeeee" à l'apparence choquée, suivit de deux éclats de rire entremêlés.

 _-Au moins, la fosse à purin aura une quelconque utilité dans un futur proche._ Lui répondis-je, en riant aussi.

Il passa ses mains sur ma tête et mon visage dans le mouvement caractéristique de la Bénédiction et posa ses lèvres sur mon front.

 _ **-Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec ce qui doit se passer mais je te soutiendrais quoique j'en pense. Je prierai chaque jour pour que le Dieu te prête force et aide.**_

 ** _-Cela me touche énormément. Je vais prévenir Harbarôr et prendre mes dispositions avant de partir._** Za' ?

Tandis que Zedd et Helnyé s'en allèrent, elle se leva et s'approcha le moi. Je pris ses mains entre les miennes.

 _-Je suis désolée que tu prennes ces responsabilités aussi tôt. Mais ce ne sera que sur une période de quelques mois. Je te mettrais au courant de toutes nos affaires demain. Dans un premier temps, Zedd sera là pour t'aider à prendre tes marques. Appuies-toi aussi sur Sage Uzokreen. Un Haut-Prêtre et une Haute-Prêtresse ont des rôles complémentaires. Donc, n'oublies surtout pas : vous êtes deux à diriger le Clan. Si tu peux compter sur Zedd en cas d'hésitation ou de coup dur, l'inverse est également vrai : il doit pouvoir compter sur toi s'il en a besoin. D'accord ?_

Zaelle déglutit péniblement et acquiesça.

 _-Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur cet épisode de ta vie._ Questionna Zaelle, arborant une mine inquiète.

 _-Cette période fut marquée par le sceau de la noirceur et dans laquelle j'étais complètement perdue : j'avais tout simplement sombrée dans la folie._ Soupirais-je profondément. _Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Peut-être un autre jour serais-je prête à me Confier à toi._

Zaelle me souria, me montrant ainsi qu'elle me comprenait.

 _-Harbarôr. Interpellais-je. J'accepte de t'aider. Mais je serais présente pour notre entrevue avec Fengel demain : hors de question que je laisse Zaelle et Zedd seuls face à ce fou furieux. Je veux régler ce problème avec eux avant de partir. Nous sommes d'accord ?_

 _-Bien évidemment._

 _-Je suis ravie de t'accueillir pour la nuit._

 _-C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ton invitation._

 _-Ryga ?_ Appelais-je en direction de l'ouverture de l' _Asba_.

 _-Haute-Prêtresse ?_ S'enquit mon secrétaire particulier, en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de l'ouverture.

 _-Harbarôr est notre invité pour cette nuit._

 _-Très bien._

 _-Je suis ravi d'aller me reposer un peu. Le voyage fut long. Dit Harbarôr en se levant de son siège. Nous nous voyons ce soir pour discuter des détails ?_

 _J'acquiesçai et contemplais Harbarôr suivre Ryga jusqu'à une des Asbas déjà préparées que nous réservions aux invités surprises._

 _-Oh ! Zaelle ! Dans quelle merde me suis-je mise ?_

 **(1) Zedd :** Zeddicus Zul'Zorander, Premier Sorcier de son Ordre, est un personnage fictif dans le cycle _**L'Epée de Vérité**_ , dont je suis une grande fan, écrit par Terry Goodkind. "Zedd" est le diminutif de son patronyme, utilisé par ses amis.


	2. 2 - Arrivée chez Bilbo

_Paroles :_ les personnages discutent dans leur langue maternelle

 ** _Paroles :_** échange télépathique entre Zedd et son (ses) interlocuteur(s)

(Blabla) : définition d'un mot

 **Paroles :** les pensées de Thorïn

 **Paroles :** les pensées d'Arasheben

[ _Blabla_ ] : Intervention de la Déesse dans l'esprit d'Arasheben

 **Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien et l'interprétation cinématographique du "Hobbit" à Peter Jackson. Arasheben et les personnages que j'inventerai au fur et à mesure sont les miens.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis : je suis ouverte à tous vos commentaires, négatifs ou positifs, du moment qu'ils sont expliqués et argumentés dans le plus grand respect.**

 **2-Arrivée chez Bilbo Baggins**

 **POV de Thorïn.**

Après une longue marche, Thorïn arriva enfin à Hobbitebourg.

Il avait hâte d'arriver chez le cambrioleur que lui avait trouvé Gandalf afin de pouvoir se reposer un peu. Il se savait en retard. Connaissant ses compagnons, il espérait que ces derniers lui avaient laissé un peu de nourriture, à défaut de bière.

Il se perdit une première fois. Ce n'était pas la nuit qui le gênait : il était un Nain, se diriger dans l'obscurité n'était pas un problème. Mais chaque recoin de cette foutue Comté se ressemblait avec ses collines qu'il devinait verdoyantes et ses maisons aux portes et aux fenêtres rondes. Se remettant sur ce qu'il pensait être le bon chemin, il s'absorba dans de sombres pensées.

Thorïn était profondément déçu. La réunion aux Ered Luin n'avait rien donné. Les représentants des Sept Royaumes étaient certes tous venus mais aucun ne lui avait apporté l'aide espérée concernant sa quête, et encore moins venant de Daïn, son cousin. Il en était grandement désappointé. Il avait escompté au moins un quelconque soutien de la part de celui-ci, qu'il considérait pourtant comme son plus proche allié. Le grand Nain s'était entendu rappeler que c'était SA quête et qu'il était hors de question de mettre en danger une partie de leur armée respective pour un résultat des plus hasardeux, voire franchement suicidaire.

Il allait donc devoir mener cette aventure avec les douze Nains ayant eu le courage de le rejoindre pour diverses raisons. Il avait ouïe dire que Nori fuyait des poursuites judiciaires, que l'innocent et candide Ori voulait voir du pays, devenant ainsi le scribe officiel de la compagnie dans le but de retranscrire leur aventure, que Bofur, Bifur et Bombur rêvaient d'une vie meilleure. En gros, chacun était venu pousser par des rêves de grandeur, de vie meilleure, de vie tout court...

Lui, plus que quiconque, voulait tout simplement retrouver son foyer. Il se sentait amputé d'une partie de lui-même sans sa Montagne. Son cœur pleurait encore aujourd'hui à la pensée de tous ces morts sous le feu du Dragon. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce dernier, il enrageait de n'avoir pu le vaincre et culpabilisait à la simple idée de son peuple en exil, perdu sur les routes sans l'aide de personne, et surtout pas des Elfes, à la merci des hommes pour subsister. Bien évidemment, ils avaient trouvé refuge dans les Montagnes Bleues. Mais ce n'était clairement pas la Montagne Solitaire.

Thorïn jura en Khuzdul : il venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'était encore une fois égaré. Il n'arriverait jamais à retrouver l'habitation de ce Hobbit. Son sens de l'orientation laissait vraiment à désirer en dehors des Montagnes qu'il avait habitées.

En se remettant sur le bon itinéraire, il entendit des pas non loin derrière lui.

Il ne reconnut pas du tout la langue chantante dans laquelle deux voix féminines et une masculine parlaient.

Une main sur sa hache pendue à sa ceinture, il se retourna et se retrouva face à un trio composé d'une rouquine d'une quinzaine de centimètres plus grande que lui, entourée d'un brun aux cheveux longs défiguré par des brûlures et d'une blonde à la coiffure courte.

- **Ah ! Tiens ! Une chieuse incapable de se défendre ... En témoigne les deux colosses qui l'entourent.**

Leurs regards devinèrent qu'il faisait parti de la compagnie des Nains. L'avaient-ils seulement reconnu ?

-Bien le bonsoir. Lança la rousse.

Thorïn détestait ce genre de salutations. Par Mahal ! Il ne savait jamais ce que la personne voulait lui souhaiter : seulement le bonsoir ? Que la soirée serait excellente qu'il le veuille ou non ? Qu'elle se sentait bien ce soir en particulier ?

-Je me nomme Arasheben Kheel. Se présenta son interlocutrice coiffée d'un chignon, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres charnues. Voici Briana et Sanoré.

Tous trois s'inclinèrent, le poing gauche sur la poitrine : Thorïn eut une impression familière en les voyant faire mais n'arriva pas à les remettre.

-Thorïn Oakenshield pour vous servir.

Thorïn se pencha légèrement en avant.

-Moi qui pensais que nous allions être les derniers à arriver à la maison de Monsieur Baggins, je me suis trompée.

Arasheben donna l'exemple en recommençant à marcher.

-Vous aussi, vous vous y rendez ? Interrogea Thorïn, suspicieux.

- _Harbarôr_ (= "Barbe Blanche". Nom donné à Gandalf par le peuple d'Arasheben) m'y a invité.

- _Harbarôr_?!

-Vous le connaissez sous le nom de _Tharkûn_.

-Comment savez-vous par quel nom Khuzdul nous nommons le Magicien Gris ?

-Vous n'êtes pas le premier Nain que je rencontre. **Il est d'une méfiance ! Cela va être extrêmement difficile de percer sa carapace et de se Lier à lui...**

-AH ! Oui ! Je me souviens que _Tharkûn_ _m'a parlé de vous :_ vous êtes l'espèce de Garde-fou qu'il a exigé d'intégrer dans la compagnie pour ma propre sécurité mentale. Sans quoi, il ne nous aurait même pas aidé. Constata amèrement Thorïn. Comme si j'avais besoin d'une personne telle que vous.

-Pensez-vous qu'une prostituée vous aurait été plus utile ? Répliqua malicieusement Arasheben.

Thorïn la contempla d'un air éberlué.

- **Ai-je bien entendu ?! Je ne peux décemment pas la laisser parler ainsi, avec une écrasante majorité de mâles dans la Compagnie.**

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Thorin la fixa d'un air agacé.

Au même instant, un signe lumineux gravé sur une porte attira l'attention d'Arasheben, qui fut donc la première à le remarquer.

-Nous sommes enfin arrivés à destination. Je reconnais la marque que m'a décrite _Harbarôr_. Indiqua-t-elle de l'index.

Une joyeuse hilarité semblait régner dans le _Smial_ _**(1)**_. Thorïn espéra qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'ait commis de dommages trop importants.

-Par contre, je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander ce qu'elle signifiait. S'interrogea Arasheben.

-C'est le signe de _Tharkûn_ en Khuzdul. Révéla Thorïn, d'un air satisfait, en montant en premier les marches menant à l'entrée du _Smial_. Enfin ! Vous commenciez à me casser les oreilles ! Je ne vous connais pas mais vous m'énervez déjà.

-Cela ne m'empêchera pas de dormir cette nuit. Répliqua Arasheben, en laissant Thorïn se positionner devant la porte.

Tout en frappant fermement trois fois, Thorïn la fusilla d'un regard noir. Les rires s'éteignirent brusquement pour devenir un silence respectueux.

-Cet air orgueilleux, ces yeux orageux, cette mine renfrognée... Serait-ce donc de cette manière tout à fait délicieuse que vous séduisez vos futures conquêtes ?

Thorïn n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque la porte s'ouvrit. Alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le Magicien dans un mouvement et un sourire montrant qu'il était certain de son charme, Arasheben entendit très distinctement, dans son esprit, des applaudissements enthousiastes, des cris émerveillés et des sifflets enchantés, soulignant ainsi le caractère humoristique du comportement orgueilleux de Thorïn.

Briana et Sanoré durent avoir des pensées du même acabit car de très discrets rires parvinrent aux oreilles d'Arasheben.

- _Tharkûn_... Susurra-t-il, de sa voix grave, caverneuse et profonde en entrant. Vous m'aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu. Deux fois. Je ne l'aurai pas trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte !

Ses sujets se courbaient en deux sur son passage. Arasheben soupira discrètement en levant les yeux au ciel : sans son titre royal, serait-il encore si extraordinaire ? Thorïn enleva son manteau, le donna à Kili, sourit à ses deux neveux et se retourna vers le Magicien.

- _Bonjour Harbarôr._ Salua Arasheben, en s'inclinant, le poing gauche sur sa poitrine, imitée par Briana et Sanoré. Au contraire, vos indications étaient limpides. Ce fut un jeu d'enfant de trouver le _Smial_ de monsieur Baggins. Grâce aux vols des oiseaux en journée et aux Etoiles la nuit, nous n'avons eu aucune difficultés à nous diriger jusqu'ici. Contrairement à certains qui ont eu plus de mal et qui ont eu manifestement besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Arasheben coula un regard ironique vers Thorïn, qui n'apprécia ni les paroles ni le ton sarcastiques de celle-ci. Il fulminait intérieurement. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire malmener par qui que ce soit, encore moins par une femme. Il devait lui faire comprendre qui était le chef de cette Compagnie et que l'on ne pouvait pas lui tenir tête sans en payer les conséquences.

-Un signe ?! S'exclama Bilbo, au plus grand soulagement de Gandalf, qui voyait déjà la situation dégénérer entre Thorïn et Arasheben. Non ! Il n'y a pas de signe. La porte a été repeinte la semaine dernière !

-Il y a un signe. Je l'ai tracé moi-même. Confirma Gandalf, qui continua sans laisser le temps au Hobbit de réagir. Bilbo Baggins, permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette Compagnie, Thorïn Oankeshield, Arasheben Kheel, Briana et Sanoré.

Thorïn s'avança vers les Arasheben et Bilbo.

-Alors ?! C'est le Hobbit et... la femme ? Constata-t-il volontairement en les jugeant de haut en bas. **Tu ne m'impressionnes pas plus que cela. Retourne d'où tu viens.**

- **Je ne suis donc réduite qu'à cet état de fait ?** Tiqua Arasheben.

En tout état de cause, il se vengeait déjà de son comportement. Arasheben resta pourtant calme et silencieuse : ce n'était absolument pas le moment de faire un esclandre.

-Vous êtes vous souvent battu ? La hache ou l'épée ? Demanda Thorïn, en leur tournant autour. Quelle arme préférez-vous ?

-Et bien ! Je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes. Se vanta fièrement Bilbo.

Tandis que Gandalf leva, à son tour, les yeux au ciel en soupirant, Arasheben réussit péniblement à réprimer un gloussement devant l'attitude ridicule du semi-homme.

Thorïn se planta devant Bilbo et Arasheben, les bras croisés.

-Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce si important... S'aplatit Bilbo.

-Et vous ? S'enquit Thorïn, en se tournant vers Arasheben.

Par cette question, le but indéniable du Nain était manifestement de mettre en évidence le manque de compétences et d'expérience de son interlocutrice et ainsi donc, de l'abaisser devant un public composé essentiellement de guerriers et acquis à sa cause. Arasheben lui répondit de la seule manière que son caractère connaissait : en étant franche et directe, avec une pointe d'humour quand cela s'avérait nécessaire.

-Monsieur Baggins a la chance de posséder bien plus de compétences que moi en la matière. Je n'ai malheureusement jamais tenu une seule fléchette entre mes doigts. Alors, une hache ou une épée... Il faudrait d'ailleurs me donner une définition précise de ces armes pour être certaine que nous parlions bien de la même chose. Ironisa-t-elle, un sourire espiègle illuminant son visage rempli de tâches de rousseur.

- **Cet humour ... Mahal ! Seul son côté grotesque pourrait éventuellement m'amuser. Et encore !**

Thorïn la regarda de travers, l'air de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire parmi eux.

- **Il n'a vraiment aucun humour !** D'où la présence de Briana et Sanoré : ils sont là pour assurer ma protection. Ce qui vous évitera de vous préoccupez de moi durant les combats. Précisa Arasheben avec logique.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Déclara Thorïn, un sourire en coin, l'œil pétillant de malice. Ils font plus épicier et bourgeoise que cambrioleur et Garde-Fou !

Arasheben s'étouffa en avalant sa salive.

- **Une bourgeoise ! En trente-cinq ans d'existence, on m'avait traité de beaucoup de choses mais jamais ! Au grand jamais ! De bourgeoise. **

Ravi de sa petite pique, Thorïn s'éloigna avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, laissant tous ses compagnons ricaner.

-Considérez-moi comme un individu capable de vous aider, à ma manière, dans votre quête. Se défendit Arasheben, visiblement irritée par tant de dédain. Car, voyez-vous, je déteste particulièrement que l'on ne me réduise qu'à mon sexe ou à mon rang.

Un silence interloqué s'abattit sur l'assemblée et Thorïn lui fit à nouveau face, surpris par son intervention : il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le contrecarre. Arasheben planta un regard franc dans celui de ce dernier.

 **-Jamais personne ne m'avait parlé de la sorte, en me fixant de cette manière.** Pensa le grand Nain en la dévisageant intensément.

-Certes, je n'ai reçu aucune formation guerrière. Confirma-t-elle, voulant être entièrement sincère avec le Seigneur des Exilés d'Erebor. Je possède cependant quelques compétences particulières dont vous pourrez avoir besoin : me repérer grâce aux Etoiles, faire du feu, savoir reconnaître les herbes médicinales - **Merci, Noah, en tant que meilleur cueilleur, de m'avoir montré où chercher** \- Et n'oublions pas un esprit très mal placé dont je vais vous faire profiter à volonté.

 **-Et c'est qu'elle continue à me tenir tête, la bougresse !** S'indigna Thorïn. **Malgré la place privilégiée qu'ils occupent dans mon proche environnement, Dwalïn, Balïn, Fili et Kili ne se permettent jamais une telle liberté.**

-Oh ! Fantastique ! Lança Bofur, à qui Arasheben envoya un regard amusé accompagné d'un sourire, ravie d'être tombé sur un Nain doté d'un esprit aussi mal placé que le sien.

-De plus, Sanoré est un expert au combat à mains nus et est un pisteur hors-pair. Briana manie n'importe quelle arme blanche et sait se déplacer le plus silencieusement du monde. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

- **Je suis de la Lignée de Durin, le Seigneur des Exilés d'Erebor, ancien Prince, Roi sous la Montagne si jamais la quête réussie, par Mahal ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, malgré ce qui s'était passé il y a de cela cent soixante et onze ans. On me doit le respect quelque soit l'individu se présentant devant moi.**

Thorïn prit quelques secondes de réflexion en la scrutant intensément, se demandant sûrement s'il était sage de réviser son jugement.

- **Je dois donc lui montrer tout le mépris qu'elle m'inspire et lui signifier que son avis n'a aucun intérêt pour moi. Je ne laisse jamais personne me marcher sur les pieds. Cela ne va pas commencer avec elle, venant d'une femme de surcroit. Mais leurs compétences m'intéressent. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en faire profiter mes Compagnons et ce serait surtout des atouts pour ma quête.**

Arasheben leva un sourcil, attendant une réponse.

Qui ne vint pas. Puisque Thorïn, suivi de ses gens, se dirigea directement vers la salle à manger pour s'y attabler, sans plus se soucier de Bilbo et d'Arasheben.

Ne sachant comment expliquer son comportement - car elle ne connaissait pas encore le mode d'emploi de l'énergumène - Arasheben soupira profondément, se demandant dans quel bourbier elle s'était encore mise volontairement en acceptant la proposition de Gandalf.

Visiblement satisfait de la tournure des événements, ce dernier leur fit un clin d'œil.

-Cela s'est mieux passé que je ne l'avais imaginé. Soupira de soulagement Gandalf, en posant une paume sur le mur. Le silence de Thorïn vaut acceptation. Venez, nous allons finaliser les papiers.

Et le Magicien rejoignit la Compagnie. Curieux de la suite des événements, Bilbo et Arasheben suivirent le mouvement.

 **POV d'Arasheben.**

Souhaitant savoir comment allait Bilbo après son évanouissement, je me rendis vers sa chambre. Je tombais sur lui, traversant le couloir d'un air décidé.

Au fond du corridor où nous nous trouvions, Thorïn et Balïn semblaient être en grande conversation et je crus entendre le Nain aux cheveux blancs dire qu'ils venaient de perdre leur cambrioleur.

-Monsieur Baggins ?

-Oui, Dame Arasheben ? Répondit Bilbo.

-Chez moi, lorsque nous sommes invités à dormir chez quelqu'un, nous avons coutume d'offrir un cadeau en remerciement des désagréments que cela suscite.

Je lui tendis une petite boite rectangulaire brune foncée. Intrigué, Bilbo la prit et l'ouvrit. Sa mâchoire se décrocha, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

-Mais ! Oh ! Par mon arbuste bien-aimé ! C'est du chocolat !

Son exclamation attira l'attention des deux Nains non loin de nous.

-Je me suis dis qu'avec dix-sept personnes chez vous, vous méritiez au moins cela. M'expliquais-je, en souriant.

-Le chocolat est un produit de luxe, doté d'une énorme valeur. M'interpella Thorïn, en s'approchant de nous. Peu de personne peuvent se permettre d'en acheter. Puis-je me permettre ?

Il tendit une main vers le précieux chargement. Bilbo le lui passa en tremblant.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à vous en procurer ? Me questionna Thorïn, en contemplant le trésor avec respect.

-Ce ne fut pas difficile de me procurer du chocolat puisque je suis originaire du seul Peuple qui sait comment en fabriquer. M'expliquais-je.

Thorïn me jeta un coup d'œil glacial avant de rendre le cadeau à son propriétaire. Il me tourna le dos et reprit sa place.

-Oh ! Où avais-je la tête ? Nous interrompit Bilbo en se frappant le front, permettant à Balïn de rejoindre Thorïn avec un air troublé. Je vais préparer une de mes chambres d'ami pour vous...

-Ne vous dérangez pas. Le priais-je instamment. Je venais justement vous demander l'autorisation de dormir dans votre jardin.

-Ddddd... Dans mon jardin ?! S'étrangla Bilbo en me fixant d'un air ahuri.

-Exactement. Il y a, au Nord, un espace suffisamment grand pour Briana, Sanoré et moi-même. Nous y serons très bien. Si vous nous le permettez, bien sûr.

-Evidemment. Affirma-t-il en haussant les épaules en guise d'incompréhension. Mais pourquoi s'installer dehors au lieu d'un intérieur douillet ?

-Nous sommes des Nomades : nous ne connaissons que le ciel au-dessus de nos têtes et l'horizon à perte de vue. Dormir dehors est donc aussi naturel que de respirer. Nous obliger à nous "terrer" équivaudrait à nous faire mourir.

-Des _Drinni_ (= Marcheurs) **(2)** ! Cracha Thorïn, avec véhémence. Une vie pétrie de contraintes. Devoir dépendre des autres peuples pour tout se procurer n'est pas la meilleure manière de vivre. Vous parlez d'un mode de vie !

Je tournai le visage vers lui et le contemplais calmement : je ne devais pas oublier qu'il avait connu l'exil dans des conditions affreuses, ses propres gens étant à la merci des autres peuples pour survivre. Mon mode de vie ravivait en lui des blessures que personne n'arriverait jamais à comprendre et qui l'empêchait de comprendre notre façon de vivre. Je pris donc le parti de me taire afin de ne pas envenimer la situation.

-Merci, Monsieur Baggins, de nous laisser occuper votre jardin.

Sous le regard compréhensif de Balïn, outré de Thorïn par mon silence et confus de Bilbo par la situation, je sortis du _Smial_.

Divers bancs étaient placés dans le jardin, sur lesquels étaient installés plusieurs Nains. Je reconnus Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Ori, Kili, Fili, Oin et Gloin. Profitant de leurs pipes, ils devisaient joyeusement en Khuzdul.

En passant près d'eux, je les saluais d'un mouvement de tête. Tout en continuant à discuter, certains ne purent s'empêcher de me suivre du regard. J'avais l'habitude d'être constamment sous ceux de mon Peuple, je n'y prêtais donc aucune attention. Je rejoignis Briana et Sanoré, finissant de préparer leur couche respective autour d'un foyer creusé dans la terre. Du bois y était déjà savamment entreposé, au cas où cela serait nécessaire d'y mettre le feu.

Je pris une couche oblong et ronde, la déballais, et la posais par terre. Grâce à un astucieux système d'ouverture, je pouvais me glissais entre les couvertures et y être au chaud pour la nuit.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Sanoré lever la tête vers la clôture entourant la maison. Je suivis le mouvement mais ne vis rien dans l'obscurité. J'entendis cependant une voix d'homme aviné chanter. Je farfouillais dans mes affaires et trouvais ma bourse. Suivi du brun, je rejoignis rapidement l'individu avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la nuit.

-Combien ? Demandais-je au Hobbit, ne m'embarrassant pas de politesses inutiles.

Etonné, mon interlocuteur s'arrêta et me fixa d'un air vide propre à l'ivresse.

-Hein ?! Arriva-t-il à marmonner pâteusement.

Je lui tendis ce que je considérais comme étant le juste prix pour la bouteille qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

Il me contempla quelques instants avant de comprendre où je voulais en venir. Jugeant ce que je lui proposais comme étant tout à fait acceptable, il prit les pièces et me tendit le vin.

Je me tournais vers Sanoré et lui donnais la nouvelle acquisition, qu'il prit avec un certain plaisir. Au moment où je voulus rejoindre Briana, il ressentit le besoin de se Confier.

- _Thorïn n'aurait pas dû te traiter ainsi._ Siffla-t-il avec colère, la bouche pincée. _Il t'a manqué de respect. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu. J'étais vraiment prêt à le tuer._

Je posais une main apaisante sur l'un de ses avant-bras imposants qu'il avait croisé.

- _La _situation était différente d'avec Arae. Nous étions de la même famille, la base du Lien existait déjà entre nous. Cette base doit être créée avec Thorïn. La douceur ne marche pas sur des personnes comme lui. Bien qu'il n'y soit pas habitué, il va se rendre compte qu'il respecte plus ceux qui lui tiennent tête que ceux qui s'aplatissent devant lui. Il va donc falloir réfréner tes ardeurs. D'accord ?__

Sanoré acquiesça respectueusement mais avec réticence.

- _Je te jure que s'il te fait du mal, quelque soit la façon, ma vengeance sera terrible lorsque le moment sera venue de la lui administrer._

- _Ça me rassure de le savoir._

- _Je vous remercie de votre attention, Haute-Prêtresse._

Sanoré se baissa pour arriver au niveau de mon visage : je passais mes mains sur son front et sa tête, avant de poser mes lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne.

- _Que la Déesse illumine ton chemin._ _Dans la compagnie, qui est le soldat à éblouir absolument ?_ Le questionnais-je, en le retenant un peu plus longtemps.

Sanoré possédait un don inégalé pour découvrir ce genre d'information en un rien de temps.

- _Le dénommé Dwalïn._ Répondit-il immédiatement. _C'est un guerrier-né, l'homme de confiance et le meilleur ami de Thorïn._

- _A lui tout seul, il cumule les rôles les plus importants._ Soupirais-je profondément en me frottant les yeux. _Je vais avoir besoin de lui en tant qu'allié. Il faut vraiment qu'on l'est de notre côté, peu importe les moyens._

Sanoré hocha à nouveau la tête.

- _J'ai horreur que Briana et toi deviez prouver à nouveau que vous êtes des combattants. Vous avez déjà fait vos preuves..._ Dis-je, en touchant délicatement les cicatrices de son cou, descendant jusqu'à son torse et son dos.

- _Mais c'est l'un des moyens nécessaires pour gagner sa confiance._ Me coupa Sanoré. _Et nous prouveront à Dwalïn notre valeur guerrière. Cela va aider grandement à nous estimer._

Sanoré s'assit sur sa couche. Je m'accroupis devant le tas de branches, et, d'un geste entraîné, frappais mes pierres plusieurs fois avant qu'une étincelle n'enflamma l'amadou entre les bois. Le feu pris enfin et crépita.

Pendant que je me posais sur ma couche, j'entendis plusieurs sifflements appréciateurs provenant des Nains.

- _Arya-Vassala_ (= Haute-Prêtresse) possède énormément de qualités cachées. Leurs expliqua Briana.

En l'entendant m'interpellait par mon titre, je pensais à Zaelle : cette dernière m'ayant remplacé jusqu'à la fin de la quête, mon titre n'était plus d'actualité hors du Clan, même s'il continuait à être utilisé par Sanoré et Briana. Cela me donnait un sentiment de liberté mélangé à la sensation étrange d'être dépouillée de ce qui me définissait depuis que j'avais six ans – l'âge auquel j'avais été choisie pour succéder à l' _Arya-Vassala_ ( Haute-Prêtresse) Elysabet et ainsi pouvoir être formée.

-Il faudra nous en faire profiter. Me lança lascivement Bofur, le regard pétillant de malice. Je m'en voudrais que vous perdiez la main.

-Magnifique ! Êtes-vous prêt à me satisfaire maintenant ? Rétorquais-je sournoisement. Il y a non loin d'ici un bosquet tout à fait charmant où nous pourrions assouvir notre désir…

-Ce serait tout à fait inconvenant. Me coupa Dwalïn, un air encore plus sévère qu'il était possible sur sa figure déjà bien sérieuse en temps normale.

-En quoi serait-ce inconvenant ? Me répliqua Briana, en s'approchant du banc où il était assis. Ce sont deux personnes majeurs et...

-Par Mahal ! Vous êtes une femme...

-Et ?

Un ange passa.

-Il s'agirait de bien vous comporter, comme l'exige votre sexe. Ce genre de sous-entendus n'est pas du tout acceptable de la part d'une femme ! S'exclama-t-il, visiblement outré par ses propos.

Briana, Sanoré et moi éclatâmes de rire devant l'incongruité de sa phrase.

-Tout ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Dwalïn. Répondit la blonde, en s'abaissant aussi bas que possible. Sauf ma vertu. Car il faudrait que j'aille la rechercher là où je l'ai perdu. Si je la retrouve, bien évidemment.

Un air d'horreur se peignit sur le visage de Dwalïn.

-Ne faites pas l'effarouché, très cher. Il n'est inscrit nul part que je doive attendre sagement de rencontrer l'âme-sœur pour coucher pendant que vous vous permettez de le faire de votre côté.

-Mais je suis un mâle et j'ai des besoins.

-Les femmes ont aussi des besoins. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais eu d'orgasme en lavant la vaisselle. N'est-ce pas, _Arya-Vassala_ ( Haute-Prêtresse) ? Me questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

-Moi non plus, Briana. Lui répondis-je. À moins que les Naines ont une technique spéciale de nettoyage d'assiettes ?

-Pour ma part, mes mains ont une tout autre utilité entre mes jambes lorsque je suis en manque ou que ma partenaire ne m'ait pas assez satisfaite. Reprit Briana.

Des hoquets d'étonnement et des cris de consternation parvinrent à nos oreilles. Briana émit un gloussement ironique face aux mines déconfites des Nains.

-"MA" partenaire ?! S'exclama Dwalïn, scandalisé comme jamais.

-Ma première impression se confirme : vous vouliez me faire la cour ! Plaisanta Briana, une lueur malicieuse dansant dans ses yeux. Malheureusement, tous vos efforts auraient été vains ! Je n'aime que les brunes aux yeux verts et aux très longues jambes superbement musclées. Je les trouve absolument magnifiques. La barbe est de trop : tous ces poils... Je préfère une peau douce et veloutée. Et le sexe... Alors là... Il n'y a définitivement aucun espoir de ce côté-ci. Vous me voyez profondément désolée de devoir vous rendre votre liberté et de ce fait, vous plonger dans un abîme de chagrin interminable.

Dwalïn la fixa, ouvrant et fermant frénétiquement sa bouche. Il ne trouva aucune réponse satisfaisante, surtout que l'homosexualité était un sujet délicat pour son peuple.

-Nous sommes parfaitement capables de donner beaucoup de plaisir à nos partenaires. Affirma Dwalïn, en colère contre les propos de Briana. Elles n'ont pas besoin de se souiller en se touchant elle-même.

-Comme vous y allez, très cher. Ironisa Briana. Je peux vous prouver que ce n'est pas sale : on se donne énormément de plaisir sans vous.

-Voulez-vous dire que mon épouse se... se... malgré notre vie de couple ? Interrogea GlOïn.

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Répliqua-t-elle, en s'installant confortablement sur sa couche. Demandez-le-lui, vous serez fixé. Chacune possède sa propre manière de se comporter dans ce genre de situation. Croyez-vous être les seuls à vous satisfaire vous-même ?

-Oh ! Non ! S'exclama Gloïn, en devenant livide. Et dire que je vais être absent pendant plusieurs mois.

-Je trouve ça terriblement excitant. Marmonna Sanoré en buvant goulûment de l'alcool.

-Quoi donc ? Voulut savoir Dwalïn, en le fusillant du regard, l'air de se demander quand cette discussion sans fin allait enfin se terminer.

Sanoré posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et releva ses yeux bruns vers le Nain-guerrier. Ses cheveux s'écartèrent et laissèrent apparaître ses nombreux stigmates.

-Il n'y a rien de plus torride et sensuel qu'une femme en train de se caresser. Répondit-il, sur un ton provocateur. Maintenant, arrêtez de faire vos innocents et laissez ces dames avoir du plaisir comme elles l'entendent. Leurs vies intimes ne vous regardent en aucun cas. A moins qu'elles consentent à ce que vous y participiez, et sur le temps qu'elles décident de vous consacrer. Sur ce, bonne cuite !

Il leva la bouteille à la santé des Nains et avala une sacrée gorge de son contenu.

C'est en murmurant que ceux-ci se regroupèrent en nous jetant des coups d'œil allant de la curiosité à l'épouvante, en passant par l'indignation.

A l'écart de leurs aînés, Kili et Fili nous contemplaient avec curiosité, en particulier Briana et moi-même : depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils bénéficiaient d'une formation militaire dans un monde exclusivement masculin. Briana et moi devions être deux exceptions détonantes dans leur environnement.

-Fili ! Kili ! Venez ! Leur ordonna sèchement Dwalïn, manifestement désireux de les savoir le plus loin de nous trois.

Ils avaient indubitablement beaucoup de questions à nous poser. Déçus de ne pouvoir le faire, pour l'instant en tout cas, les deux frères me saluèrent d'un signe de la tête et le rejoignirent.

-Oïn ! Gloïn ! Est-ce que je pourrai vous parler ? Les interpellais-je, en me dirigeant vers eux.

Tandis que les autres Nains rentraient dans le _Smial_ , ils se tournèrent vers moi, le rouquin en fronçant les yeux d'une façon peu amène et son frère en levant ses sourcils d'étonnement.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Les rassurais-je, en souriant.

Je farfouillais dans les plis de mon manteau et en sortis une bourse remplie d'or et la donnais à Gloïn.

-Pour la partie des dépenses qui incombent à nous trois. Lui expliquais-je succinctement.

Gloïn l'ouvrit, constata la valeur de son contenu d'un seul coup d'œil expert et acquiesça en me lançant un regard que je pris pour un remerciement.

Il accrocha rapidement le précieux chargement à sa ceinture et rentra au chaud pour le cacher-la Déesse et lui savaient où.

J'attendis d'être réellement seule avec Oïn. Sanoré passa près de moi et hocha imperceptiblement la tête : il venait de s'assurer qu'aucun indésirable n'était présent, je pouvais donc m'entretenir tranquillement avec le Nain à cornet.

-Je compte sur votre discrétion de _Bandari_ ( Guerisseur Supérieur, supervisant l'ordre des Guérisseurs du Clan) ... Maître-Guérisseur. Me repris-je instantanément, en donnant la traduction en Westron.

-Bien sûr ! Approuva-t-il, en prenant le masque professionnel qu'il avait l'habitude de porter lorsqu'il était en fonction.

Etant coutumière d'en fréquenter, il me renvoyait l'image d'un médecin compétent et à l'écoute de ses patients.

Je lui mis entre les mains une seconde bourse, accompagnée d'une liste, elles aussi sorties des plis de mon manteau.

-Ces herbes ont été concoctées par mes propres guérisseuses. Elles ont inscrites les herbes médicinales sur ce parchemin. J'ai l'habitude d'en boire en infusion pour calmer les migraines atroces dont je souffre. Lui expliquais-je.

-Très bien. Me répondit-il en inspectant les ingrédients. Je m'arrangerais pour que vous ne soyez jamais en manque.

Je le remerciais chaleureusement.

-Est-ce régulier ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Cela dépend des circonstances mais la fatigue et le stress sont deux facteurs très présents chez moi et qui en sont généralement la cause. **( Ou après ce cas tout à fait particulier. J'espère seulement qu'il n'interviendra qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité)**. Du coup, je peux en avoir plumonsieurs par semaines comme rien du tout pendant un certain temps. Pour ma plus grande chance, je suis dans ce dernier cas pour le moment.

-J'espère pour vous que cela continuera. Me dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule avec compassion. Surtout que vous avez une lourde charge que vous devez assumer au sein de notre compagnie et que cela ne va pas être de tout repos pour vous. N'empêche, cela promet d'être amusant pour nous autres.

Il gloussa avec gourmandise et rentra dans le _Smial_.

Je me tournais vers mes deux gardes du corps.

- _La journée a été longue, je suis éreintée. Je vais me préparer à aller me coucher_.

La blonde fixa le brun durant quelques secondes : il pouvait dormir, elle prendrait le premier tour de garde.

Je pris mes affaires de toilette et, suivie de Briana, me dirigeais vers la salle d'eau du Hobbit.

- _Pourquoi avoir donné les herbes médicinales au Guérisseur ? On aurait pu s'en charger._

 _-Je veux créer des liens entre les Nains et nous. C'est une manière d'y arriver. Bon ! _Je me prépare psychologiquement à voir une pièce ravagée.__ Chuchotais-je.

Briana ria doucement.

- _J'ai bien l'impression que ces Nains, en particulier un, ne vont pas ravager que la maison du semi-homme._ Me répondit-elle, mystérieusement.

Je la fusillais du regard : de quoi se mêlait-elle ?

- _Je refuse d'avoir une quelconque relation amoureuse avec… LUI._ _Je vais déjà devoir le supporter avant de connaître ne serait-ce qu'une relation amicale avec ce type. Ce qui me réconforte, c'est que je l'agace autant qu'il me tape sur les nerfs. Et je vais en profiter allégrement !_

Au moment où j'allais profiter d'une salle d'eau, j'entendis le chant magnifique des Nains remplir le _Smial_ de Bilbo. Je me dirigeais silencieusement jusqu'au lieu d'origine et me cachais à côté du Magicien Gris adossé à l'une des chambranles du salon. La mine grave, il était plongé dans de profondes pensées.

Aucun de nous deux ne parla ni ne bougea, à l'écoute des paroles signifiant que l'appel de la Montagne Solitaire avait tout de même touché tous les Nains de la Compagnie, même ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais connu comme Kili, Fili et Ori, malgré les différentes raisons que tous avaient d'avoir répondu présents.

Un sentiment étrange m'envahit, un mélange de nostalgie et de mélancolie. Thorïn souhaitait simplement rendre la terre de ces Ancêtres à son peuple. J'espérais cependant qu'il était en mon pouvoir de l'écarter du prix qu'il devait payer, notamment perdre son Esprit sur l'autel de l'avidité et de l'orgueil.

Gandalf me secoua doucement l'épaule. Je levais les yeux vers lui et constatais que le silence était revenu.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous confier pour comprendre que ma mission était la plus délicate à mener et qu'il fallait que je la réussisse.

Nous nous sourîmes pour ensuite nous séparer chacun de notre côté.

La salle d'eau n'était pas en si mauvais état que je l'avais cru, surtout par rapport à l'utilisation qu'en avaient faite les treize Nains. Je me lavais rapidement et allais me coucher.

Cette aventure allait tous nous changer profondément.

 _ **(1)**_ _Un Smial_ _est une habitation luxueuse de Hobbit, composée_ de vastes tunnels aux multiples ramifications, de portes et des fenêtres rondes, caractéristiques de l'architecture hobbite.

 _ **(2)**_ En Khuzdul, _Drin_ signifie « chemin/route ». Je l'ai arrangé à ma sauce pour que les Nains surnomment ainsi les Nomades.


End file.
